The Connections (PJO and LDC)
by Falco276
Summary: A crazy list of connections between these 2 book series.


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or LDC

Note: Once you read this, you will stop reading Last Dragon Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. These are crazy connections that I found and you will always remember this.

1. LDC- The colours, Purple and Green, are Pennykettle colours.

1. PJO- The hearth fire turned green then violet during a campfire sing- a-long.

2. LDC- Lucy started out as 7 yrs. Old, but now she is 16.

2. PJO- Annabeth ran away from home when she was 7 yrs. Old, but now she is the same age as Lucy.

3. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_, David goes missing then returns.

3. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Percy goes missing, then returns.

4. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, Grockle and Lucy dig up for Tam Farrell.

4. PJO- In _The Last Olympian_, Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound, digs up for Chiron the centaur.

5. LDC- Aunty Gwyneth: "So beautiful, like Guinevere herself."

5. PJO- Aunty Em (Medusa): "So beautiful, like Athena herself."

6. LDC- In _The Fire _Eternal, Tam Farrell confesses Dionysus as a 'she'.

6. PJO- Actually Dionysus (Mr. D) is a 'he'.

7. LDC- In _Fire World_, the librarium of Co:pern:ica has 600 floors.

7. PJO- The Empire State Building has 600 floors.

8. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, David sees a lion and a zebra in Africa.

8. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth free a zebra and lion in Vegas.

9. LDC- In _Fire Star_, David takes a field trip to the arctic.

9. PJO- Percy takes a field trip to the museum.

10. LDC- 12 legendary dragons.

10. PJO- 12 Olympian gods and goddesses.

11. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, Melanie and Rachel gets attacked by birds on the road.

11. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_, Percy, Grover, and Sally get attacked by a Minotaur on the road.

12. LDC- In _Fire star_, David goes to Farlowe Island for Arthur.

12. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_, Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth go to an island, very similar to Farlowe, for Grover.

13. LDC- Gretel uses Nectar to heal Liz.

13. PJO- Nectar is a sweet potion for demigods.

14. LDC- In _Icefire_, Henry invites David to his study room.

14. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_, Dr. Chase, Annabeth's father, invites Percy to his study room.

15. LDC- In _Fire World_, David starts out 12 yrs. Old.

15. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_, Percy starts out 12 yrs. Old.

16. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, David knocks on Lucy's door 2 times, saying, "Hi, knock, knock, can I come in?"

16. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Percy goes into the Athena cabin, surprising Annabeth with the same quote.

17. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, David shows Zanna the finger gun.

17. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, in a game of rock, papers, and scissors, Percy shows the finger gun to Brias.

18. LDC- In _Icefire_, Zanna tells David a diversion.

18. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Annabeth tells Percy the same thing.

19. LDC- In _Fire star_, Gwillanna, in raven form, flies across the arctic.

19. PJO- In page 63 of _The Titan's Curse_, Thalia has that same expression.

20. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_, Leroy removes Lucy out of the _National Endeavor_ building.

20. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_, a demigod named Leroy gets killed in 1999.

21. LDC- In _Fire star_, David heads north to find Gawain.

21. PJO- In _The Son of Neptune_, Percy heads north to find Gaia.

22. LDC- David has the mark of Oomaraa.

22. PJO- Percy has the mark of Achilles.

23. LDC- David can cause timequakes.

23. PJO- Percy can cause earthquakes.

24. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_, Liz talks about the old string theory.

24. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Annabeth talks about the same string theory.

25. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, semi darklings are mutant ravens.

25. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, Clarisse fights the blackbirds which are semi darklings.

26. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, the rising sun shines through the horse on Scuffenbury Hill.

26. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, Annabeth says the temple she's building in the future, includes the rising sun shining through the window.

27. LDC- In _The Fire Within_, David confessed he'll never meet Gawain down a long dark alley.

27. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, Grover confesses he'll never meet Mr D (Dionysus) down a long dark alley.

28. LDC- In _Icefire_, Zanna says something about "fashion statement."

28. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, Percy says the same thing about "fashion statement."

29. LDC- In _Icefire_, David receives a rose form Gretel.

29. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, Percy and Thalia both squish the same rose with their hands.

30. LDC- Zanna has the 3 pronged symbol called the Mark of Oomarra.

30. PJO- Percy has the same symbol. (Trident)

31. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_, Lucy makes a 3 fingered claw over her heart. (Mark of Oomarra.)

31. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_, Grover taught Percy the Mark of Oomarra.

32. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_, Lucy goes through a timerift in Blackburn to Farlowe Island.

32. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_, Grover goes through the SAME timrift in Florida to Farlowe.

33. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, Lucy finds the colors, red, blue, green, and gold at the Old Gray Dragon hotel.

33. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson find the same colors in the Labyrinth.

34. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, the Glissington Tor tunnel includes a wine cellar.

34. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, the Labyrinth has a wine cellar.

35. LDC- In _The Dragons of Wayward Crescent: Glade_, Lucy is horrible at spelling.

35. PJO- In _The Ultimate Guide_, Percy is horrible at spelling.

36. LDC- In _Dark Fire_, the Scuffenbury tunnel's floors changes in size, color, and texture.

36. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, it has the same features.

37. LDC- In _Rain and Fire_, it shows of David's report card.

37. PJO- In _The Ultimate Guide_, it shows of Percy's report card.

38. LDC- In _Rain and Fire_, David blows up the chemistry lab.

38. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_, Percy blows up an experiment in his lab.

39. LDC- In _Fire star_, it introduces of Arthur Merriman.

39. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_, it introduces of Paul Blofis.

40. LDC- In _The Fire Within_, David owns a teddy bear named Winston.

40. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_, the same teddy bear could be found in Annabeth's camp trunk.


End file.
